2014.10.29 - A Slow Day
A slow day. Valerian carefully polishes the counter and loos up. The a soft drizzle falls from the sky, as it has done all day. Thus far, only three customers have come by. Not that any of them are still here. Valerian sighs, bored, eyes drifting to the sword mounted on one wall of the bookstore/cafe. Cafe, Volstagg has learned that is one of the many modern names for eateries and as such it draws the large man in. He walks in and up to the counter. He notices the sword on the wall, it momentarily distracts him from his hunger and he smiles, "Tis not often you see weapons on display in this city." he is wearing a sword of his own. "Not often one sees a man walking around with one. It makes people uncomfortable. What can I get you?" Valerian replies. He nods to the sword on the wall. "I keep it there because it's interesting. Belonged to the family for a while. What about yours?" Volstagg pats the pommel of his weapon, "Well it has been mine for quite some time. It was recently reinforced by a friend." He smiles, "And I think my size tends to outweigh my sword in most cases for getting noticed." he looks at the stools by the counter, "How sturdy is your furniture, not all mortal construction is a match for me." Valerian raises an eyebrow. "I had some visitors on Monday who smashed the window. I figured I should get some stronger furniture but we'll see how you do... How about that armchair by the window? That one's particularly sturdy." Valerian motions to a comfortable-looking armchair, built in a very old style. "So" he smiles, fishlike eyes settling on the large man in front of him. "What would you like?" Volstagg sits in the armchair, it is old craftsmanship so supports his weight. Although he looks like he should weigh in the neighbourhood of 400 lbs the actual weight is 1500 lbs due to his greater density. He smiles and asks, "Well I do not suppose you have mead or I will make do with tea." he shakes his head, "Such villianly, at times this realm seems so senseless." "Mead..." Valerian pauses and heads into a back room, to emerge with a small barrel. "Spiced, heated?" Valerian asks. "Extra honey? A hero came and saw those gentlemen off and they haven't been back since." He tilts his head. "So. Since you're apparently not from this 'realm', where are you from?" he asks curiously. Secret Identity, there is not of that from Volstagg. He smiles as you have mead and says, "Heated, yes." he then introduces himself, "I am Volstagg, Lion of Asgard." He then nods, "That is one boon of the realm, heroes are not in short supply." "Neither are villians... Asgards. Tankard." Valerian nods and produces a tankard from under the bar. "Be a few minutes while I heat the mead." He goes back to the backroom and emerges a few minutes later with a steaming tankard. "Enjoy. Mind if I sit down as well? Slow day." Volstagg smiles and gestures to thee chair near him, "Of course not, tis your public house after all." he then nods, 'aye there are villains a plenty as well. Adventure too." Valerian smiles and sits down in a more modest armchair, opposite. "So. What brings you down here? Surely Asgard is more interesting?" He leans forward slightly. Volstagg smiles, "Well I came to guard the Lady Sif during her pregnancy but never returned hom. While Asgard is quite stunning and bustling there is so much more I do not know here." Volstagg smiles, "Sure , though I must warn you my weapon is not like most in this realm, I would not wish it to harm yours." It is Asgardian steel may stronger by the work of an Eternal. Valerian shrugs. "I can fix most things. That sword especially. Though... If you don't mind, I'll use a little magic to make it temporarily stronger." He smiles and leans back. "But finish your drink first. How is it?" Volstagg takes a long drink from the tankard and smiles, "It is quite good." he says, "Best I have had in Midgard." "Hmm? The crafts must really have taken a hit..." Valerian muses. He shrugs and says "Whenever you're ready." He rises and takes the sword down from the wall before flicking the sign from open to closed and locking the front door. He points to a door which leads to the toilets. "The passage through there leads out back but... I think you may have to go around the side." He says apologetically. Volstagg smiles and nods, "It seems not all mortal structures were built with the size of gods in mind." he smiles and finishes the drink then goes around the side to reach the area indicated. Valerian is waiting, the white bone sword in hand. "First blood. It's a friendly after all" he says, smiling. "But first! So that you don't completely destroy it..." He closes his eyes and murmurs under his breath. Air whirls around the sword until it forms a thin, highly pressurised barrier. "Alright" Valerian says, raising his sword in a one-handed grip and turning his body. "How about you count down from three when you're ready?" Volstagg draws his own fine blade and smiles, "Three, two, one." he then waits a heartbeat to make things fair before he moves forward his style is aggressive as he tests Valerian's defences. The blades clash though the barrier of air around Valerians sword prevents any actual contact. The two clash, once, twice, three times. Valerian lunges forward, sword curving up towards Volstagg's shoulder. Volstagg steps back manage to deflect that blow but, but that movement puts him off balance the momentum of the fight switches to Valerians side as the Lion of Asgard does his best o put up a makeshift defence. Valerian pushes his advantage, sending his light bone blade whistling down. The blade misses, unfortunately, and bites into the ground. There's a brief flash and when Valerian brings the blade up for another attack, the blade leaves a small burn-mark on the concrete ground. Volstagg pivots away from valerian to give himself some space. He parries this blow and exerts his strength in the attempt to shove the man back. Volstagg being who he is, Valerian is forced back... But nowhere near as much as one might expect as he braces himself. Volstagg has some space and Valerian slides back a few steps, taking a two-handed grip on the sword. Once the space is gained, Volstag goes back on the offences a bit more restrained this time as he can tell the fight will not be ended quickly. Valerian does indeed hold up against the god quite well, matching his swordsmanship. He slides out of the way of a few attacks and parries some more until he finally spots an opening. His blade flickers up towards Volstagg's shoulder again. Volstagg sadly this is where Volstagg's size works against him. It drains his stamina and he desperately moves his sward back to the defensive but is just a bit too slow as Valerian's blade slices through his skin and creases his skin, drawing blood to win the contest. Valerian would likely notice the effort that has to be put into cutting his skin. "Damn" Valerian says, moving back. "You're good." He smiles and points at the shoulder. "Looks like I win this time, although... What the hell do they feed you up there? You skins ridiculously hard." He slashes the air and the few drops of blood fly of his sword, leaving it clean. Volstagg sheathes his weapon, "You are quite skilled yourself." he then says, "Well we are far more sturdy then mortal." he then says, "Most of your firearms do little more than sting, you have quite a weapon there." he looks to his own shoulder, it is a nasty cut but nothing life threatening. "May I trouble you for some cloth?" "I could heal it right now if you wish. I am a man of many talents" Valerian smiles. "Though if you prefer letting it heal naturally, that's also an option. And thank you. My great-great-great..." Valerian trails of. "Hmm. Lies would be dishonourable. I tore this out of the mouth of a dragon in the Middle East some ten thousand years ago." Volstagg shakes his head, "No need to worry about it, it will be fine in a day or two." Seems the Asgardians also heal faster than mortals. "Smiles, "Ahh interesting. There is more to you then it first seems." he then says, "I had not yet visited your realm then." In truth he was not alive then but he would need to sit down and do math to figure that out. "The first time I visited was about 3500 years ago in a place called Greece.' he then extends a hand to the man and grins, "I just realized I do not know the name of the man that bested me." "My name is Valerian Ashatur and I am willing to bet that I am the oldest living human on this planet... Though whether I can call myself human is questionable" He smiles and shakes Volstagg's hand. "Now my friend, how about some more mead? And that cloth of course. Mead on the house?" Though his eyes remain dead and a nearby puddle darkens unnaturally, he seems quite satisfied. Volstagg smiles and says, "that sounds lovely." he nods, "I thank you for your kindness." he then says, "I see, I have met others with long lives but none I believe have been that long." he then says, "It is most strange how something's can extend your lives." "Yeah" Valerian mutters. "Tell me about it. Anyway. Let's go inside. I got some fresh spices for the mead, you should try it. And if you feel like sparring again, don't hesitate to drop by." Volstagg nods to him and heads inside, 'I will, after all, there is only one bar I have found that I really enjoy but alas they have no mead there." Valerian nods. "Fair enough" And follows Volstagg inside and pours the two of them tankards of hot, spiced mead. They talk for a while about this and that until the tankards are empty and Volstagg heads on his way. Category:Log